


The Stars and Planets are Calling Me

by starmora



Series: Princess Leia and Han Solo [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Starmora, also mantis and nebula are like a background thing later on so, also thanos is still the Worst, also this whole thing has a lot of star wars references, i still don't have a last name for gamora or nebula yikes, man i love the guardians of the galaxy, peter is still an 80s baby except he's seventeen in 2017 ripppp, rated t and up because this is the guardians after all, the avengers are probably gonna make an appearance because this is a high school after all, this is very starmora centric just a heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmora/pseuds/starmora
Summary: "You know, I really think I am Han Solo," He says, rummaging through the front pocket of his school bag."Really?" She answers, only half-listening, "And what does that make me?"He turns his attention away from the bag and looks her dead in the eye, and with complete seriousness says,"None other than the Princess and the General, Leia Organa."Gamora still hadn't been able to bring herself to tell him that she'd never seen a single Star Wars film.





	The Stars and Planets are Calling Me

**_I'm not in love._ **

 

He tapped his fingers against the old wooden desk in a slow repetition, mimicking the beat of the song he'd listened to countless times before.

 

**_So don't forget it._ **

 

He always had an urge to skip this song when it came on, it brought back one particular memory that he didn't enjoy reliving. Sure, it had been nine years now, but it was still a raw pain.

 

**_It's just a silly phase I'm go—_ **

 

"Peter Quill!"

 

Shit. Maybe the middle of an important revision lesson on the inner workings of a business wasn't the best time to completely zone out.

 

"You still with us, Peter? Or is my voice far less appealing than your banned-in-this-classroom iPhone?"

 

This teacher always had the tendency to be a condescending douche, and today was no different.

 

"Actually," Peter started, a smug look creeping up on his face. "It's a Walkman, so it's not technically banned, sir."

 

Well, that earned a laugh from the teacher.

 

"A what— A Walkman? What year are you living in, kid? 1988?"

 

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, how original him saying that. As if it wasn't the first time someone had something smart to say about his Mom's Walkman.

 

"You think that's funny?" Now the teacher's tone had changed and Peter could already tell he was in for it. The whole class had shut up, too and were focusing in on the conversation unravelling in front of them.

 

He angled his head ever so slightly, looking up with a cocky aura, that smirk still playing on his lips.

 

"Well, a little." Two could play this game, Peter thought and he didn't often consider himself a loser.

 

"Is that so, Mr Quill?" He paused, the teacher's hand resting beneath his chin. The whole class was completely zoned in on the exchange and Peter wasn't going to just let them down.

 

"I think considering you haven't been listening for the last forty minutes and that you've also got something to say despite the fact that you haven't completed the notes I asked you to be taking at the beginning of class—"

 

How the hell did the teacher even know that? He hadn't even looked at the class since they walked in and seemed content enough talking to the board and writing all over it in his illegible handwriting.

 

"— Yes, I noticed you hadn't been writing. Anyway, I was going to say, I think I've let you off pretty easily."

 

Newsflash, he didn't want to get off easily and would rather get stabbed in the face than have to sit in his class for another half hour. Peter had the feeling he'd regret his next action in the very near future, but he was impulsive, so whatever.

 

"Easily?" Peter said. He straightened up, locking eyes with the teacher. "You give me detention every other class, I thought you'd wanna keep that streak?"

 

Everyone in class seemed to gasp at his statement and Peter also caught a few muffled laughs from the back of the class. Peter one, teacher zero.

 

"Get out of my class, Peter." Any sort of tolerance he had for him had completely left and Peter couldn't be happier. He motioned for the door.

 

Peter stood up, readjusted his headphones around his neck and walked out of the classroom with a swagger even Harrison Ford would've been jealous of.

 

"Next time you attend my class, maybe consider changing your attitude."

 

The teacher held out a grey pass over his desk, which Peter grabbed nonchalantly as he passed.

 

"Can't promise anything." He called from the door, his back facing the teacher, his hand holding up the pass to acknowledge he had heard him.

 

He heard a couple of quiet laughs from his classmates again as he exited the room and continued on his way to the deputy's office. This, of course was not done without lifting up his trusty headphones over his ears and playing the next song. The short drumming intro started and Peter's mood instantly lifted.

 

He walked down the corridor to the beat his hands tapping along to the drumming and strumming the air guitar when the song called for it.

 

Luckily he only really walked past one other student during his jam session but it wasn't like anyone was going stop him, anyway.

 

Peter ended his dancing as he made it to the door to the waiting room for the deputy principals. The pose he ended in was pretty freaking good, he would admit but once again literally no one saw it, bar one girl who was also sitting in the waiting bay for the office. She was sitting forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her hair, dark brown that mixed into a pink, covering her face. So, clearly she hadn't seen his Michael Jackson-esque finish. Which was ultimately her loss. Wait- she was that girl from his English and Drama class.

 

She never really spoke much, but he knew how fond she was of rolling her eyes.

 

"Hey," Peter said, without letting his brain process what he was doing. This could end okay or terribly wrong.

 

She turned her head to look at him, her long hair moving to the side to reveal her face. She gave him a stare that was extremely reminiscent of Princess Leia on Hoth, in that scene when she turned to look at Han Solo with a look on her face that could've killed him. She didn't say anything either, but Peter could feel the vibes she was giving off and they clearly said, 'I don't wanna talk to you'.

 

Peter seemed to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sat back straighter into his seat. Well, that happened. He contemplated putting his headphones back on and listening to his music but after hearing what sounded like the slightly frightened voice of the deputy principal on the phone, he decided against it.

 

“— Sir, no I completely understand that but —"

 

Geez, whoever on the phone must have been threatening. The deputy seemed to pause for a moment and then continue.

 

“— But Gamora —"

 

That was it! That was Princess Leia’s name. She seemed to flinch so slightly at the mention of her name that he could’ve sworn he must have imagined it.

 

“— She cannot continue the course if she isn’t attending it or completing any assignments.” The deputy seemed to running thin on patience and huffed. “Sir, if you are so concerned about her completing this course, I would suggest you schedule a meeting and we can sort it out —"

 

There was silence for a moment and then Peter could’ve sworn he heard the deputy whisper, “Prick!” Obviously, that phone call was over.

 

Peter looked over to the girl- Gamora- and noted that she was now staring at the wall, showing no emotion as to whether she had even heard the whole ordeal with whoever was on the phone.

 

“Gamora, please come in,” The Deputy’s voice called through the foyer.

 

She stood up abruptly and made her way into the office, not even casting Peter a sideways glance and this time she made sure she shut the office door behind her and she seemed to do it slow enough that it was almost as if she had noticed that he was listening in before. The girl may not have spoken a lot, but she sure did observe things.

 

As much as he wanted to listen in to whatever was going on in that office, he could only hear bits and pieces that were loud enough and once again it seemed like it was more of a one sided conversation.

 

He caught words like, “Your choice”, “pressure”, “support”, “overachieving”, “potential to burnout” and —

 

“I can assure you, Mrs Prime,” He heard Princess Leia — Gamora — finally speak. “I have everything under control and next time - next time it would be nice if I was notified of this issue before my _father_.”

 

There was definitely a hint of malice in the way she spat out the last word. And just like that, the door opened again and she was out of the office like whatever just went down was no big deal. He didn’t realise that his eyes had immediately found their way to her again, she was once again completely unreadable until she shot him a look and then she made her way out of the foyer and back down the hallway.

 

Peter couldn’t help but feel caught up in whatever aura she seemed to send out.

 

“Mr Quill, would you like to make my acquaintance?” He heard the Deputy Prime’s voice call to him.

 

Well, it was time to face the music and unfortunately it wasn’t one of Fleetwood Mac’s biggest hits.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my long awaited return to posting something on this website so yay? anywho, i'm really invested in this fic because i love high school aus so !!! also, to everyone off tumblr reading this i'm so sorry for the wait, it's been like seven months so i hope it's good enough but THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY ME I LOVE Y'ALL. also, don't worry everyone else is probably coming next chapter, i just wanted to set up the first proper interaction with gam and peter first. 
> 
> also psa, peter quill loves star wars and y'all can fight me on that.
> 
> in all realness thanks for reading this far and i love you and i don't have any idea when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon? ♡


End file.
